The present invention relates to electrical receptacles and more particularly to a receptacle having interference filter elements; said receptacle intended to be secured to a printed circuit board and receive the contacts of a multiple pin connector.
Multiple contact receptacles are employed extensively to interconnect the circuits on a printed circuit board of a computer, instrument, sophisticated communications equipment or the like to multiple conductor cables via multiple pin connectors. In order to minimize transmission of electrical noise into or out of the equipment via the connectors and cables, low pass filters are provided which in many cases constitute shunt capacitors to ground.